Sully
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Sentence Drabble... Thirty Sentences... A look into the insane logic of the Hiwatari Family... KaiJulia.


_**I LIVE!**_Seriously! I didn't die, give off fanfiction or drop off the face of the earth! I'm alive! And updating... FINALLY! T-T

* * *

_**#1-Atonement- **_

He's made some terrible decisions in his lifetime. Sometimes, he even wonders if he deserves to have the wonderful life he does now. During these moments, she clobbers him, and remind him she's no innocent angel either. (I've made my own mistakes too.)

_**#2- Justified- **_

'He can stay out there all night for all I care!' Julia muttered to her three-month-old son, as she makes sure their bedroom window is locked. 'Daddy deserves it for forgetting our anniversary, doesn't Gou?' The baby simply gurgles in response.

_**#3- Bathing-**_

'Kai...' She glares at him, her brilliant emerald orbs overflowing with animosity. 'Put me down.' His simply smirks at the fuming woman in his arms, and drops her into the pool. She comes back up spluttering, and ready to tell him off for getting her soaked. But he's already follow her in, and is kissing her hard. Maybe she could wait, and tell him off later...

_**#4- Hope-**_

The woman in question simply smiled at the police offer at her door. Kai was missing again... But She wouldn't worried, she knew better than too. Somehow, he always found his way back to her.

_**#5- Decisions-**_

MingMing's mouth fell open. 'He actually said yes to the date?'

Julia smirked triumphantly at the other teen. 'I didn't give him a choice...'

_**#6- Sorrow-**_

'Susumu's dead Kai.' Julia whispers, kneeling before her lover during the morning of the funeral. 'Whether you were estranged or not, you can't expect me to believe you felt noting for the man... He was your father... and whether you want to admit it or not, he loved you.'

Only when they were home in bed that night, did Kai bury his face him her neck, and let himself cry.

_**#7-X-ray-**_

Usually, a person's eyes are like receptors. If you look into them, you can see their emotions clearly.

Kai eyes are like ice, clouded, thick, and cold... But Julia can see through those clouds, and into his heart. His eyes are like x-rays to her, she's the only one who looks into them, and see what lays beneath.

_**#8- Love-**_

Kai never thought there'd be someone that could love him as much as Julia does... Guess for once, he was dead wrong.

_**#9- Heat -**_

Kai's love is the most intense passion she's ever felt. He fills her with it, leaving her breathless and panting. And even when he's simply sleeping beside her, Julia can feel the intensity of his possession, and knows he may not say it, but he loves her... completely.

_**#10- Control -**_

Kai never lost control of his emotions... Not while he was about to drown in a frozen lake with his friends watching, not while he penitrated the deapths of the Abbey, not when Boris beat him, or Voltaire hit him, not when he was locked in a cold cell to starve and rot, or when his father walked away from him, leaving him to Voltaire's mercy... But when his deranged grandfather held a gun to his beaten lover's head, he finally lost it.

_**#11- Tolerance-**_

'You have cold feet.'

She glared at him, and rolled over in bed. 'Deal with it.'

_**# 12- Evening-**_

When he arrives home, late at night, she was alwasy there, waiting up, and, welcoming him with open arms.

_**#13- Reality-**_

To Kai, being with Julia was like a dream... Something he expected to dissapear the moment he woke up. But when he heard the first cry of their new born son, he finally realized he was awake, and she was still there, right beside him.

_**#14- Lightening-**_

His touche was like lightening, igniting sparks across her skin.

_**#15-Weddings-**_

'Do you think they'll ever wed?' Hilary asked her fiancee one day.

Tyson rested his chin in his palm and rolled his eyes. 'What's the point? They already bicker like a married couple!'

_**#16- Reassurances-**_

'Look on the bright side, Kai, next time, you'll remember to burp him after the bottle...'

_**#17- Storm-**_

He came at her like a storm, cutting, harsh and cold, ready to distory her, yet she never stayed inside when the weather turned bad, he needed her too much.

_**#-18- Broken-**_

Kai curses his grandfather mentally, because his broken jaw stopped the words from spewing out of his mouth. He sees the tears trickling into her hairline, even as the light in those beautiful emerald orbs starts to dim. Julia reaches for him, her trembling fingertips barely brushing his cell bars. Blood bubbles from her lips, oozing down her tanned skin to pool in brunette hair. She dying, and he is with her... Yet even as a broken doll sprawled on the floor, she's oh, so beautiful to him, and Voltaire laughs.

_**# 19- Evolve-**_

"...Kai... I've heard of being over protective, but this is reduculous... Gou's six..." She hands him a wrench. "Take the damn training wheels off his bike!"

_**#20- Beauty-**_

She hogs the covers, takes up all the room on the bed, snores, and squirms like a worm, yet Kai thinking Julia is most beautiful when she sleeps, when her brows are soft and her face at peace.

_**#21- Mask-**_

Sometimes, Julia wishes Kai didn't have such a convincing mask.

_**#22- Family-**_

'Mommy? Where do baby's come from?"

"...Eh...? Ask your father..."

"Daddy where do-"

"Banannas."

"KAI!"

_**#23- One- **_

Kai remembers his first world championships, how he sought power, became great, and almost lost his sanity in doing so.

Julia remembers watching the beyblade torunament on TV that year, seeing Kai, and thinking how lonely he must be at the top... all alone.

_**#24-Patience- **_

When it came to just about anything, Julia lacked patience. Then she feels a tug on her hair, and finds her infant son smiling up at her, the picture of his father. For him, and maybe, just maybe his daddy, she has all the patience in the world.

_**#25- Instincts-**_

Julia's instincts tell her their child will either be a bossy know-it-all, or an anti-social jerk... Either way, their poor kid's doomed...

_**#26- Youthful-**_

The only thing more fightening than Voltaire and Boris combined was Julia on a sugar high...

_**#27- Appointment-**_

Julia ran her hand over Kai's burning temple. "A fever, better let Dr. Fernandez take care of that!"

"... Where are you going?"

"To change! Every nurse needs a sexy uniform!"

_**#28- Sound-**_

Julia stared blankly at her fiancee and infant son as both cried rather loudly from their spot on the sofa. 'This changes the entire prospect of Baby Blue...' She muttered, then heads towards them.

_**#29- Pain -**_

Her tears are the only things that cause him pain.

_**#30- Confidence - **_

"Look Kai, I know I'm super sexy, but do you have to keep glaring at me like that?!"

* * *

It's finally done! YES! Sorry again for the long absence... ;;

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
